Dracula in the 21st Century!
by cyberelf
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Vampires are make believe! I just have to keep telling myself that! So what my Dad is taking me on a trip to Romania, and we're staying in Dracula's Castle, and my Dad's cousin is named Count Dracula. That doesn't mean that vampires are real, RIGHT?


**Dracula in the 21st Century!**

**Chapter 1**

November 12

Well, here it is, November of ninth grade. There are only two weeks left until Thanksgiving. However, this is not going to be a joyful or normal Thanksgiving for my brother and me. It's going to be downright terrible! We're spending the next two weeks and Thanksgiving in what used to be Transylvania! My Dad is taking a business trip to Romania, and he will be staying with a cousin of his while he's there, and for some reason, he's decided to take Brian and me along with him. "After all," he says, "Thanksgiving is a time for family." Yeah, it's a time for what's left of our family! Ever since mom had a nervous break down, became a hippie, and left for California, it's just been my Dad, my brother Brian, and me living alone in our Rhode Island home.

Ever since we found out about our batty vacation (get it? Batty? HAHA, not funny), Brian and I have been trying to talk Dad into sending us to our Grandparent's for Thanksgiving. However, nothing works. We've tried just about everything. I've tried explaining to him that the climate in Romania is very different from ours in Rhode Island, and that it was not a good idea to change the climate so drastically, especially for young children. Dad just gave me a funny look and told me that I need to stop pouring over so many science books. I don't think he bought my bogus theory.

My brother however, was stupid enough to come out and say that we were all going to die because we were going to go to the land of Dracula. Dad just laughed.

And if things couldn't get any worse, we're staying at my father's cousin's place, which is called Dracula's Castle! Brian said that he wouldn't be surprised if the mysterious relative we will be staying with is Count Dracula himself. I don't know if I should agree with him or not. I've never even seen Dad's cousin; heck I don't even know his name! I had never heard of him speak of a cousin in Romania before now. I didn't even know that we had Romanian blood until recently. Apparently, Dad's cousin is full-blooded Romanian, and Dad, Brian, and I are a very small part Romanian.

November 13

All my friends are calling me Countess Dracula and insist on seeing my eyeteeth at every possible moment. For once, Brian is being kind to me by saying, "Don't feel bad Ana, all of my friends are calling me Count Dracula Jr." That sort of makes me feel better. Although I still don't like the fact that Dad is agreeing to stay in a place called Dracula's castle. I'm not superstitious or anything, but I still don't like this idea. I am a woman of science, and I'm not likely to believe that vampires really exist. However, this whole Transylvania thing is making me a little nervous. I haven't seen scientific proof that vampires _don't_ exist, and frankly, I'm getting a little scared about staying Dracula's Castle. I keep telling myself that there are no such things as vampires, and that the castle is not going to be haunted, but nothing is working. I'm growing more and more nervous by the hour. GAH! I don't want to go on this stupid trip!

Dad says that if his cousin could live in this castle, we could manage for two weeks. What kind of nut would want to live in a place called Dracula's castle? Only a vampire would. Oh no. Here I go again with the vampires! I don't like this! I feel like I'm losing my mind!

My friend Mandy, the ultimate vampire expert who is convinced that vampires are real, says if this cousin is a vampire, I should wear every holy thing I own. She also told me to eat Bar-B-Que food with lots of Garlic so no vampires will go near me. But one thing she told me that completely scared me was that vampires can read minds and hypnotize humans and there's nothing you can do about it. Oh great, that makes me feel really good! This is going to be the worst Thanksgiving of my life!


End file.
